Секрет, что мы храним
by Aliena19
Summary: Перевод. Автор: Sakuri. Драко Малфой, чистокровный принц Слизерина, испытывает немыслимые страдания, когда его кусает Римус Люпин. Как ему жить дальше, особенно если Поттер повсюду сует свой любопытный нос?


Оригинальное назание: The secret's in the telling

Вариант переводчика: Секрет, что мы храним

Автор: Sakuri

Переводчик: Aliena19

Разрешение: получено

Рейтинг: Т (PG-13)

Пейринг: Гарри/Драко, Северус/Римус

Состояние: процессе перевода

Отказ от прав: отказываюсь

Глава 1: Начало

---

Драко Малфой был избалованным мальчишкой – и его это вполне устраивало.

В настоящее время самопровозглашенный принц Слизерина лежал, растянувшись на ближайшей к камину кушетке и устроив голову на коленях Пэнси Паркинсон, а та послушно гладила его волосы. По его распоряжению домовые эльфы принесли им шоколад, и Блэйзу даже удалось тайком притащить немного сливочного пива.

Шестой год начался для Драко куда лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Во-первых, в школе появился новый преподаватель, профессор Слизнорт, который получил его полное одобрение. Человек, ценящий в студентах хорошую родословную, заслуживает восхищения. Он серьезно отличался от других учителей – придурков вроде МакГонагалл, которые чуть ли не щеголяли своей гриффиндорской любовью к грязнокровкам. Да, Слизнорт был более чем достоин обучать одного из Малфоев.

Еще одним приятным сюрпризом в этом году оказалось долгожданное назначение профессора Снэйпа преподавателем Защиты от Темных искусств. Разумеется, глава его факультета куда более подходил для этой роли, чем остальные – скажем, тот же оборотень – но главным поводом для бурной радости Драко служило изменившееся поведение профессора. Теперь, когда Северус получил желаемое, он благоволил к своим слизеринцам даже больше обычного. Драко был совершенно потрясен тем, что Дамблдор принял столько верных решений за такой короткий срок. Единственным недостатком начавшегося года было возвращение Люпина, на сей раз в должности преподавателя Ухода за магическими существами - вполне подходящее место, учитывая обстоятельства. Но даже здесь у Драко не имелось особых возражений – во-первых, посещать эти лекции он точно не собирался, а во-вторых, перспектива время от времени посмеиваться над кротким маленьким человечком казалась весьма заманчивой.

И наконец, последним и, пожалуй, лучшим подарком года стало то, что Гарри Поттер ещё никогда не был так несчастен!

О, дела Драко в данный момент шли как нельзя лучше. Профессор Зелий любил его за чистую кровь и богатство, профессор Защиты являлся по совместительству его крестным отцом, и соответственно – неизменным покровителем, а тупой Поттер влачил свои дни в состоянии, чертовски близком к самоубийству. Дополнительным бонусом шла возможность наблюдать, как Лис и грязнокровка бродят по замку, не находя себе места и всем видом выражая желание с криком броситься бежать как можно дальше от бесценного спасителя Волшебного мира.

- Драко, мы собираемся еще разок смотаться на кухню. Говорят, они там готовят блинчики на завтрак. Ты идешь?

Черт, жизнь была хороша!

---

Гермиона Грэйнджер прекрасно понимала, что не так с ее лучшим другом – просто она не знала, что с этим делать. Как поступить или что сказать, чтобы утешить кого-то вроде Гарри? Гарри, который и в лучшие-то времена отличался скрытностью и не подпускал людей слишком близко, и который теперь отгородился от мира с такой решительностью, что становилось неясно, как быть дальше.

Она правда все понимала – у него было с десяток причин вести себя таким образом. В конце концов, жизнь никогда особо не баловала Гарри: Дурсли и Волдеморт, его родители и Седрик… а теперь и Сириус. Она понимала, что однажды это обязательно достанет его. Смерть Сириуса послужила последним ударом, тем более что все лето Гарри был предоставлен себе и своим мыслям.

И что они получили в результате? Шестнадцатилетнего мальчишку, с которым ни она, ни Рон не умели общаться. Как им найти средство, чтобы излечить подобного человека? На это не хватало даже ее сил. Она бы отправилась к МакГонагалл или самому Дамблдору, но разве они не предприняли бы уже какие-то меры, если бы считали их действительно необходимыми?.. Кроме того, теперь, когда Люпин вернулся в школу, он смог бы поговорить с Гарри, особенно раз Хагрид, выполняющий задание директора, отсутствовал.

Гермиона понимала, что ее друг еще не настолько потерян, чтобы пойти и выкинуть какую-нибудь глупость. Он просто должен выбросить это из своей жизни, и все. Конечно, он расстроен! Он лишился единственного родного человека, которого когда-либо знал и любил. В самом деле, чего еще можно было ожидать после такого?

Им только нужно пережить это вместе с ним, вот и все.

---

Гарри Поттер глядел на озеро, наблюдая, как его поверхность покрывается рябью, и старался ни о чем не думать.

Легким прикосновением он направил Молнию вниз, и вот его ноги болтаются всего в нескольких дюймах над водной гладью. Еще одно движение, и метла мчится вперед, оставляя за собой дорожку брызг. Он летел, не задумываясь об управлении, вспоминая тот раз, когда пересекал это озеро верхом на Клювокрыле. Тогда он совершенно не контролировал гиппогрифа. Жаль, что ощущения от полета уже не те.

Он поднялся еще на несколько дюймов, а потом сделал кувырок боком и повис вверх ногами на несущейся со всей скоростью Молнии. Это движение он оттренировал до такой степени, что мог выполнить его во сне. Гарри выпрямился, его волосы тут же намокли от озерной воды, но он по-прежнему не испытывал особого волнения.

И вот нежеланные мысли начали заново пробираться в его голову. Он пытался сосредоточиться на своих движениях, домашней работе по Трансфигурации, практике Зельеварения завтрашним утром – на чем угодно, лишь бы побороть неизбежное.

Впрочем, как всегда, безуспешно. Ему пришлось приземлиться, чтобы не упасть.

Стоя на берегу с Молнией в руке, чувствуя, как кроссовки медленно проваливаются в грязную жижу, а холодная и мокрая мантия липнет к коже, он пристально глядел на темнеющее небо и отчаянно старался ни о чем не думать.

---

Римус Люпин ощущал, как превращение начинается, приближается издалека, точно дикий зверь. Он завывал в уши, кусал за пятки, вынуждая беспокойно кружить по комнате. Струйки пота стекали по шее и спине Люпина. Он резко мотнул головой в сторону, словно в попытке избавиться от судорог.

Его взгляд упал на богато украшенный кубок, стоящий на столике у кровати. Зелье в нем слегка пузырилось. Северус сварил его для него чуть ранее сегодня вечером, а затем унесся обратно к какому-то там котлу, оставленному им на огне. Волчья отрава. Ему нужно будет принять ее совсем скоро. Фактически, сейчас. Луна уже восходит.

Но он в очередной раз с рычанием отвернулся. Волк внутри него сражался ожесточеннее, чем когда-либо, и собственная злость Люпина только разжигала эту ярость. Ему хотелось вопить, свирепствовать, плакать и ничего больше. Волк хотел того же, а еще он хотел охотиться. Оба они хотели скорбеть.

Сотрясаясь мелкой дрожью, он провел по лицу тыльной стороной ладони, стирая льющиеся слезы. Из-за этого жеста его пальцы оказались как раз на виду. Ногти уже темнели и удлинялись. Еще чуть-чуть - и глаза будут гореть янтарем, а во рту появятся клыки. Оставались минуты.

Ему понадобилось значительное усилие, чтобы заставить себя развернуться и подойти к столу. Он рухнул на колени прямо перед ним и трясущейся рукой потянулся к зелью. Пальцы вцепились в кубок слишком крепко, и острые ногти царапали золото.

- Сделай это, - приказал он сам себе голосом, уже более чем напоминающим рычание. – Сделай это!

В этот момент волк в последний раз протестующе взвыл, а потом поднялся в нем в полный рост, с лязгом захлопнув пасть и выпустив когти.

Кубок выпал из рук Люпина - зелье разлилось по ковру, забрызгало занавески и моментально впиталось в мягкое волокно.

Римус в отчаянии рванул за ним, запуская пальцы во влажный, покрытый пятнами ворс, но было уже слишком поздно.

- Нет! – начинались судороги, мышцы пресса сокращались, сдвигались кости. Дрожащий, охваченный конвульсиями, он свалился на пол и постарался сжаться в маленький комочек. – О Боже, нет… нет, нет, НЕТ!

Вопль, вырвавшийся у него в следующую секунду, прозвучал как вой.

---

- Да ладно, серьезно, если бы тебе пришлось выбирать – если бы пришлось! – кто бы это был?

Драко закатил глаза.

- Блэйз, это отвратительно. Может, ты уже перестанешь?

Но на сей раз его проигнорировали, а остальные слизеринцы продолжали давиться смешками и обмениваться ухмылками, пока их компания из пяти человек двигалась в сторону кухни. Пэнси Паркинсон шутливо пихнула Блэйза, на ее лице легко читался интерес и тщательно изображаемое презрение.

- Честное слово, как тебе это в голову-то пришло? Можно подумать, кто-нибудь из нас смог бы хотя бы посмотреть в сторону гриффиндорца…

Черноволосый парень усмехнулся и покачал головой.

- Если ты считаешь, что я хоть на мгновение допускаю такую возможность, то ты весьма невысокого мнения о моем интеллекте. Я не говорю, что они должны нам нравиться, я только предполагаю, что каждый из нас наверняка, по крайней мере… смотрел, раз или два.

Блондин бросил на своего друга взгляд, полный негодования и беспримесного ужаса.

- Я так точно не делал. И никогда не буду, могу поручиться, - младший Малфой презрительно фыркнул. Поднятые брови делали выражение его лица еще более надменным. На секунду он, казалось, погрузился в размышления, а потом нахмурился.

- Постой, и на кого же ты смотрел?

Панси пихнула парня под ребра.

- Да, давай, расскажи нам.

Ее поощряющие возгласы были поддержаны гоготом Крэбба и Гойла.

Блэйз таинственно улыбнулся.

- Джентльмены не делятся своими открытиями.

- Какое счастье, что ты не джентльмен, не так ли?

- Верно, верно, - пробормотал Блэйз, изучая свои ногти. – В таком случае, думаю, не будет большой беды, если я скажу вам, что недавно – совершенно случайно, разумеется – заметил лучшую сторону Джинни Уизли.

- Что?! – Драко практически замер на середине шага, и его голос взлетел на несколько тонов. – Уизелетта? И что еще за лучшая сторона?

Блэйз хихикнул.

- Задняя.

Пэнси издала полный пренебрежения звук и покачала головой, негодуя на Блэйза и его пошлые шутки. Она взяла Драко за руку и успокаивающе похлопала по ней.

- Пойдем, дорогой, не слушай его. Он всего лишь пробует вывести нас из себя, я уверена.

- Вовсе нет! – запротестовал слизеринец, но проказливая гримаса на его лице никуда не делась. – Честное слово, просто взгляните в следующий раз, когда она будет подниматься по лестнице перед вами.

- Я как-нибудь обойдусь, - лениво бросила через плечо Пэнси. Что до Драко, то у него до сих пор не находилось слов от потрясения.

Игривое подшучивание не прекращалось на протяжении всего пути. Они уже вышли из подземелий и сделали первые шаги по лестнице, как вдруг услышали это.

Из затененного пространства впереди них раздавалось чье-то рычание. Блэйз и Пэнси потянулись за своими палочками, а Драко машинально шагнул за спины Крэбба и Гойла. Вид у всех был крайне встревоженный. В узком отрезке коридора света катастрофически не хватало. В самом конце находилось окно, но льющееся из него слабое серебристое сияние полной луны не могло осветить то, что пряталось прямо перед ними.

Что-то большое, скорчившееся в тени под окном, внезапно шевельнулось.

- Что это? – прошипела Пэнси.

- Свет, - рявкнул Драко. – Кто-нибудь зажгите свет!

- Люмос! – Блэйз произнес заклинание, и неровный свет в тот же миг выхватил из тьмы место, где они стояли. Судя по всему, это стало большой ошибкой.

Среагировав на вспышку, существо резко развернулось. Его янтарные глаза сверкали в темноте, вытянутая морда была измазана красной жидкостью, а открытая пасть позволяла увидеть ужасающее количество клыков.

- О Боже… - выдохнул Драко, осознав, кто перед ним.

Создание медленно распрямлялось, и его тело, казалось, становилось все массивнее и массивнее. Если раньше зверь лежал, съежившись в комок, то теперь он стоял на всех четырех лапах и выглядел просто непозволительно огромным.

А затем, безо всякого предупреждения, Римус Люпин в своем волчьем обличье понесся прямо к ним. В его глазах пылала жажда крови.

Их вопли раздались одновременно. Блэйз в спешке поднял палочку и выпустил сразу несколько заклятий, но все они отскочили, не причинив рвущемуся вперед оборотню никакого вреда. Пэнси вцепилась в своего друга и потащила его в обратную сторону, к лестнице.

- Бежим! – завизжала она, ринувшись вслед за Крэббом и Гойлом, которым на этот раз инструкции уже были не нужны. Подстегиваемый паникой, Блэйз повиновался и бросился за товарищами, продолжая, не целясь, метать заклинания через плечо.

Никто так и не заметил, что Принц Слизерина, пригвожденный ужасом к месту, не сдвинулся ни на дюйм.

Время замедлилось для Драко. Горящие глаза оборотня приближались с каждой секундой. Все существо мальчика призывало бежать, спасаться, сделать хоть что-то – но он не мог. Не мог двигаться, не мог дышать. Ведь еще миг – и он умрет. О Боже, он умрет – его убьет этот жалкий, хныкающий человечек в шерстяном кардигане! Он умре-!

А потом стало слишком поздно что-либо делать, потому что оно было уже на нем. Не помня себя от страха, Драко завопил, закрываясь руками и падая на спину.

Словно издалека он слышал, как Пэнси истошно орет его имя, снова и снова. Так же, как и кто-то другой, кто-то, что-то ему кричащий. Кто-то, выкрикивающий заклятье. Последовавший затем жуткий взрыв разорвал мыльный пузырь тишины, который возник вокруг него – время вернуло прежний ход.

Мир, волк, его раскрытая пасть с грохотом обрушились на Драко, и это стало последним, что он запомнил.


End file.
